Beauty of The Beast
by La Femme Fatale
Summary: I really don't know what to say about this. It's Ss/Sb SLASH, so be forewarned


Beauty of The Beast 

Author's Note: Beauty of The beast is a song that belongs to the band by the name 'Nightwish' and is, in fact, constructed by three songs in one; _Long Lost Love_, _One More Night_ _To Live _and _Christabel_. I was skipping through the lyrics I've got on my computer and happened to realize that many of Nightwish's songs would match my slash story 'Up After Hours' well. This one, however, looks as though it was written for the purpose and I decided to put the love story of Severus and Sirius in this, as it's the beast way to pass the story in my head to you. The lyrics of the song are in italics

Many thanks to Tavalya Ra, whose slash story 'Love Potion HP' determined me to read all the slash stories between Snape and Black I could find, and whose songfic 'Drive Me Home' made me think of writing this. Right now I'm hoping you're not too angry with me, Tavalya Ra.

Also, thanks to all of you who read 'Up after Hours'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything else than my twisted logic.

_Long lost love_

It was October twenty-fourth, when I met you in the hallway. I pulled you in the shadows of your 

hideout. Just to save you from getting caught by McGonagall. You never did thank in words, but 

that night you kissed me. Now I'm wondering whether you never stop to think of it.

_  
Trees have dropped their leaves,  
Clouds their waters  
All this burden is killing me  
  
_

A month later, on the Christmas eve, I met you in the Quidditch ditch. You were hurt. I healed your 

wound and was forced to tell you things I've never been proud of. Things I wanted to wipe out from 

existence. I told you what I was, and that night, Sirius Black, you ran away from me. Flew away, to 

be more accurate. 

Do you think I told you all that to be flushed down the toilet like we used to flush Mourning 

Myrtle for fun? 

_  
Distance is covering your way,  
Tears your memory  
All this beauty is killing me  
  
_

And as I was forced to see you every day for half a year more, I developed a strong hatred to you, 

Trying to hate you as much as you loathed me. All I managed was to avoid you willingly, to hate 

your friends, even though they hadn't done anything to me – to us. I only managed to loathe Remus 

Lupin, the werewolf who'd caused you to run away from me.

_  
Oh, do you care,_  
I still feel for you  
So aware,  
What should be lost is there_  
  
_

But as we graduated, I wasn't happy for the fact that I would never see you again. I was sad, 

because I would be forced to hate you forever. I never wanted it that way.

_  
I fear I will never find anyone  
I know my greatest pain is yet to come  
Will we find each other in the dark  
My long lost love  
  
  
One More Night To Live  
  
_

I had once abandoned my master, but he said he understood. That he knew I did it to rebel against 

My father. Because my father chose my path for me. Lord Voldemort took me under his wing and 

entrusted me things he wouldn't even tell Lucius Malfoy. I was his favorite. I can not say I rejoined 

him under Imperius. I rejoined from my own free will.

_  
Safely away from the world  
In a dream, timeless domain  
A child, dreamy eyed,  
Mother's mirror, father's pride_

Then I heard the terrible news. Voldemort would want to kill the Potters. I never really hated them, 

They never did anything to me. And I saw my change to prove I could return to the world I once knew. The only one I could have turned to was Albus Dumbledore. I told the ministry and I partially caused Voldemort's downfall.

  
I wish I could come back to you  
Once again feel the rain  
Falling inside me  
Cleaning all that I've become  
  


But still I wonder. I knew you weren't one of us when you went to Azkaban. I wasn't one of 'us' 

when you went to Azkaban I knew you'd been framed. But why would I care? I hear you killed 

Pettigrew. The one who wasn't what he seemed outside. Still I would never have wished such fate

for you. Not even to that blasted werewolf. I knew better than wish Azkaban to everyone. At least 

now you couldn't escape the thought of me. No matter how you felt about me, the dementors

would get a painful memory out of you. At least you would feel a bit of my agony._  
  
My home is far but the rest it lies so close  
With my long lost love under the black rose  
You told I had the eyes of a wolf  
Search them and find the beauty of the beast  
  
_

I know that whenever the survivor of the Potter family, they young Harry. Whenever he'll come to 

Hogwarts, I will have to protect him from something. I am the only one to know; Voldemort didn't 

vanish. I know it as I know you never were a death eater.

_  
All of my songs can only be composed of the greatest of pains  
Every single verse can only be born of the greatest of wishes  
I wish I had one more night to live_

I'm dying without your presence. I heard of your escape from Azkaban. I wish we could sort it all 

out. But it's too late now. I really hope the dementors would catch you. I hope they would kiss you 

for me. I don't want you back in my life anymore._  
  
A saint blessed me, drank me deeply  
Spitting out the misery in me  
Still a sinner rapes 1000 saints  
Sharing the the same hell with me  
  
_

I met you again in the Shrieking Shag. Lupin was there, too. It felt like the right place to get my 

revenge upon you two. But I couldn't do it. Instead, I let those kids 'knock me out'. But you knew 

better. You had to hex me immobile. I understand.

_  
Sanest choice in the insane world:  
Beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers  
  
  
Christabel  
  
"Oh, sweet Christabel. Share with me your poem.  
For I know now, I'm a puppet on this silent stage show.  
I'm but a poet who failed his best play.  
A Dead Boy, who failed to write an ending  
To each of his poems."  
  
_

And now. We are forced to reconcile. Dumbledore still thinks we just hate each other. Like the 

Gryffindor and the Slytherin we were years back. But little does he know those two never did hate

each other. Sure, you might have hated me, but I only learnt to hate you after you were safely locked in Azkaban.

Oh, how I long to be touched by your lips again. Will you ever forgive me for being born?


End file.
